The Robot Chronicles
Background The Robot Chronicles is a theme introduced to MLN in October 2009. The Robot Chronicles has been given its own campaign in MLN, which intertwines the LEGO City, LEGO Racers, and LEGO Agents themes. The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough can guide users through the campaign and the game itself. A Brief Overview In this game the player helps to defend LEGO City from Doctor Inferno and his robots. This is accomplished by doing missions for various LEGO characters. These characters (also MLN Networkers) are Foreman Frank of LEGO City, Agent Chase of LEGO Agents, and Peelie Wheelie of LEGO Racers. Throughout the game, the user receives a variety of Items that are used on My LEGO Network. These Items include Clippings, Hardhats, Agent's Dossiers, and Racing Trophies. The rewards of completing the campaign are the LEGO City Skin, the Keys to LEGO City Badge and the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module. Warnings * The Robot will reappear every time the Crane Quest or Battle of the Skies missions are played. * Several players have reported that the Towing the Line mission won't reward the Player with an MLN Item after towing a Firetruck. To avoid towing a Firetruck quit the mission and start a new "Towing the Line" mission. You may find that other vehicles do not get you a reward, but the Firetruck is the only confirmed vehicle that never gives you a reward. * When towing vehicles, the tow line is cut when: ** Inferno forces shoot the tow truck; ** Another car touches the vehicle being towed; ** The Robot kicks either you or the vehicle being towed. Available Games Infestation Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must shoot several High Speed Jeeps to win the mission. The vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The player may receive an Agent's Dossier after winning the mission. Battle for the Skies Theme: Agents Type: Sky The player must shoot four Inferno Choppers to win the mission. The flying vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The Fall of the Robot Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must drive fast along the raceway to lead the Robot into a trap hole. Towing the Line Theme: City Type: Road The player must tow a vehicle (Front-End Loader, Police Van, Firetruck or an Ambulance). After reaching it, press the space bar to attach it, and then transport it to the garage. After, the player takes control of the repaired vehicle, and must drive to its destination. The player may receive a Hardhat after winning the game. Crane Quest Theme: City Type: Sky The player must find three crane pieces scattered around the city. Then these pieces have to be towed to the crane. Inferno Speed Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles. The player loses if they come last (fourth). Players may receive 1 Racing Trophies after winning the game. Outriders Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles on a different circuit. The player loses if they come last (fourth). Other Mini Games These are other mini games playable by users. Completing these will not reward users on MLN. *'Police:' The player must have the Police Van or the Police Monster Truck unlocked to play. The goal is to find and capture an "Illegal Racer" by ramming the van into the Racer. *'Ambulance:' The player must have the Ambulance vehicle unlocked to play. The goal is to find a crashed car. When the car is touched, the player must drive the Ambulance to the hospital. The crashed car just drives on. *'Fire:' The player must have the Firetruck unlocked to play. The goal is to put out a fire. The player must drive to a burning building and put it out by pressing and holding the space bar. *'City:' The player must have the Front-End Loader unlocked to play. There is no real goal in this game, the player only repairs damaged roads by driving on them. They earn Studs by doing so and after 5000 cracks are repaired the Recycle Van vehicle is unlocked. Vehicles Questions and Answers *'Q:' I cannot finish the game with 100% even though I've unlocked every vehicle except for the Robot! :A: Every vehicle must be used in a mission at least once to get 100%. Simply unlocking the vehicle does not count. *'Q:' How do I get through the roadblocks? :A: To open the road blocks, finish the first level of Infestation. *'Q:' How do I unlock the Recycle Truck faster? :A: The Recycle Truck is unlocked after repairing 5000 cracks in the road. Skid marks in the road count as cracks. Create skid marks with any vehicle, the racer vehicles are really good at this. Then drive over the skid marks with the Front-End Loader. The Recycle Truck will be unlocked in no time. :A: Alternatively, progress through the story until the Robot is rampaging through the streets. Almost wherever it goes will create skids and cracks. You just have to clean up after it! *'Q:' How can I win at the Racing Challenges with a slow car? :A: Pressing the space bar will activate the speed booster. Only use this on the straight roads, as steering is disabled while the booster is in use. *'Q:' I already defeated the Robot but suddenly he is there again! What happened? :A: Replaying the Battle in the Skies or the Crane Quest missions will release the Robot again. *'Q:' Help! I am in a mission and stuck in a fence and I can't get out! Is there a way to get out of it without exiting the mission and losing my achievements? :A: No. You will have to exit the level and start over. But try to get out of it again, it might work in a second try. *'Q:' I played the games which give me the MLN Items, but I cannot get any more! What shall I do? *'A:' There are still some glitches in the game that cause it to to stop giving out Items. Some players believe that towing Firetrucks will cause this to happen. Recent updates have made it possible to receive more than 10 Hardhats and Dossiers allowing the player to purchase the Stickers on the Networkers' pages. Racing Trophies are still limited to 10. *'Q:' 'How do you start the 'fall of the robot' mission? Glitches After the game is 100% completed, some special MLN rewards are hidden in the city. When one is found, Dr Inferno or Peelie Wheelie will reward the player with 10 or 3 Clippings, respectively. When receiving the reward for the final secret, in the place of "My Lego Network" button is a "." button, which links to a non-existant link: http://cache.lego.com/flash/robotChronicles/0.3.1/- Networkers *Agent Chase *Foreman Frank *Mayor Frictionfit *Peelie Wheelie *A secret Networker *Another secret Networker See Also *The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module *LEGO City Skin *Keys to LEGO City Badge External Links * The Robot Chronicles Game, City Version * Official City site * The Robot Chronicles Game, Racers Version * Official Racers site * The Robot Chronicles Game, Agents Version * Official Agents site *